Talk:The Unknown Saiyan Form/@comment-32676186-20180601014042
Description of this form and separate forms that are combined Oozaru/Golden Oozaru / False Super Saiyan/Kaioken/Super Kaioken/SSB Kaioken/Supreme Kaioken/Makaioken (purple 'solar bursts'-like aura) -Super Saiyan 1/2/3 (Grade I-IV) -Super Saiyan 4/5 (Can go Super Saiyan 1/2/3 on top of these to become: 'Super Saiyan 6' initially or 'Super Hitozaru/Ascended Hitozaru/Supreme Hitozaru 4/5' but is extremely unstable) -Super Saiyan God 1/2/3/4/5 / Super Saiyan Blue 1/2/3 (Grade I-IV)/4/5 (Super Saiyan 5 with blue hair, blue fiery aura with specks of godly Ki, purple eyes) / True Super Saiyan God (Red SSJ) = in power to Super Saiyan Blue 3 but stable -Legendary Super Saiyan 1/2/3/4/5/ Legendary Super Saiyan God (Light Greenish-Maroon hair) / Legendary Super Saiyan Blue 1/2/3/4/5 (Bluish-Green hair) / Super Saiyan Unleashed (Bright green hair, muscle increase, green fiery energy ring behind, Cyan burst aura) -Super Saiyan Demon (Dark green hair (not in control)/Dark Blue hair with black eyes and red pupil) / Super Saiyan Devil 1/2/3/4/5 (Dark Purple hair with Maroon eyes white pupil and demon like physiology (horns, snake eyes, sharp fangs, darker skin), white fur for 4/5) / Hyper Saiyan 1/2/3/4/5 (Sub species with spikes) -Super Saiyan 7 (Maroon hair black fur Supreme Hitozaru) /8 (Purple Supreme Hitozaru) /9 (Black Supreme Hitozaru with Purplish Black Fiery aura) /10 (Negative (Black with blue highlights) Supreme Hitozaru) (Extremely Unstable) -Super Saiyan Rage / Crazed Super Saiyan (Black tattoos that glow red-orange hot when enraged, fiery glowing black and red eyes, fiery aura, surging red glow at some parts of hair, black lightning, black hair) + Final Crazed Mode (glowing fiery blank red eyes with black eye veins, Cracked lava-like markings all over body, skin turns ash grey, Red glow surging very fast through fiery orange hair, veins pop out, muscle mass increases, fiery aura explodes into a red lava aura) -Mystic or Ultimate form / Ultimate Super Saiyan or Mystic Super Saiyan or Omni Super Saiyan (3/2/1 limiters/no limiters (Super Saiyan White) / Heightened Super Saiyan (yellow highlights)) / Royal/Maxed (Only for Vegeta) (3/2/1/0 limiters) (Red eyes) / Surpassed (red highlights) / Ascended (blue highlights) / Transcended Form (Full glowing white hair with purple highlights, glowing eyes with purple pupil, transcended circle mark on forehead initially and 3 tomoe halo behind, swirling white aura) -Super Saiyan Rosé 1/2/3/4/5 / Super Saiyan 9 / Super Saiyan Yin (White with Black Wavy fiery Aura) (Goku Black) / Super Saiyan Negative (Reddish fiery aura with white hair and black eyes with white pupil) -Custom/Special/Exclusive Transformation (e.g. Goku Black's Super Saiyan Rosé, Rycon's Super Saiyan Absolutum, Rigor's Primal Super Saiyan 5, Xicor's Hyper Saiyan forms 1-5 -> A sub species hybrid that is born from a Saiyan and Kai with evil intent) -Combined Forms i.e, Mystic Super Saiyan Blue Rage Gohan (Tri-Force power) / Crazed Super Saiyan Blue 5 Unleashed Transcended Form Goku (Pinnacle Penta) -Fusions/Ultra-Fusions -Time Breaker -Baby infected -Majin possessed The Transcended Super Saiyan form is the pinnacle of all potential (i.e. Gohan's mystic form). After Goku had his potential unlocked and ate tons of Paradise Plants, he trained in the Hyperbolic Time chamber for 10 years, finally reaching his full potential and going beyond it to achieve the transcended form. Transcended (Purple highlights) > Omni Max (0 limiters) (Blue highlights)> Omni Ascended (1 Limiter) (Red highlights) > Omni Heightened (2 Limiters) (Yellow highlights) > Omni (3 Limiters) = Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20. As a Transcended Super Saiyan, he has no limits and can continue to get stronger forever. While training in his Transcended form, Goku can increase both the Ki output of this form and his total Ki. As Goku grows older, his total Ki reserve also increases. The Transcended form also heightens his senses, speed and intelligence massively and makes his Ki denser with perfect Ki control. He also has infinite stamina, which means he can last forever in this form! (Shoki/Will Deity Ki) (Appearance: Full glowing white hair with purple highlights, glowing blank eyes, transcended circle mark on forehead and halo behind, swirling white aura). He also gains a new technique similar to senzu beans; he can restore the energy of others at his own expense. During battle, he can gradually heal. He can also create an identical copy of his energy in physical form after some time of meditating. Such clones have much less stamina but are similar in all other aspects. The Crazed form harnesses all anger from within Goku and manifests it into extreme attack power/high rate of Ki output (Genki/Rage Deity Ki) and can be temporarily (with a partial permanent boost) empowered like a huge zenkai boost with more pain and rage during battle accompanied by a larger fiery aura (Appearance: Black tattoos, red fiery eyes, fiery aura, surging red glow at some parts of hair, black lightning, black pupil, black hair). He unlocked this form in the Universal Tournament when Krillin was killed and hence, cannot be revived again. If infuriated to the max, Goku can use the Final Crazed form (Appearance: Red glowing blank eyes with black eye veins, Cracked lava-like markings all over body, Red glow surging very fast through hair, veins pop out, muscle mass increases, fiery aura explodes with red particles fluctuating) as a last resort which multiplies Goku's power thousands of times (at least 2000) over but at the expense of immense life force, crazy high blood pressures (blood flows incredibly fast and burns internally) and making him go on a rampage for as long as he is angry or exhausted of life energy, leaving him crippled, overheated and unable to move for a minimum of 5 months depending on how long he was in the mode. In this mode, he is also more susceptible to taking damage as his defence is sacrificed for full attack power. The Unleashed form (Appearance: Prominent green hair, muscle increase, green fiery energy ring behind, cyan burst aura) is a superior form to the Legendary super saiyan achieved when a saiyan defeats a Legendary super saiyan. Unbeknownst to Goku, he became the Legendary Saiyan after defeating Broly. In this form, Goku is in perfect control unlike Broly in Legendary Super Saiyan and has an increase in muscle mass that does not hinder speed too much. Goku's weaknesses are eliminated and physical abilities and durability like health, defence and attack potency and Ki retention are enhanced and increased tremendously (Yuki/Pride and Strength Deity Ki). In addition, he can exponentially improve while training/battling in this form and can charge up his Ki much faster. His Ki capacity also increases massively which goes well with his transcended clone ability as they are able to charge up Ki. Goku still retains the lefendary green hair but it is much more prominent. Goku discovered a way to merge the power of the mythical Golden Great Ape with the Eternal Shenron in the form of Super Saiyan 5 (which boosts physical attacks and Ki insanely and adds Dragon Ki which is flexible to form Ki constructs and increases attack potency of Ki massively + Super Saiyan 5 makes Goku be in his prime and multiplies his power exponentially as well) and combined with mastered God Ki (which is a much more stable, efficient and potent form of Ki), Goku becomes unstoppable, even challenging the likes of Zarama (The Dragon God), Daishinkan (The Grand Priest), Kasaisho (Ruler/Demon God of all Makai Realms and Hellfire), Aladjinn (The Aspect Lord of Evil, Anger and Chaos) and Pandoron/Jidotekai (The Aspect Lord of Knowledge, Time and Space)! Supreme Kaioken gives Goku a x100 multiplier with no strain on his body (but with a time limit depending on how much he masters the technique, he can currently go for 10 minutes) while Makaioken weakens his opponents in proportion to how evil they are (since Goku is good and pure-hearted) and grants Goku a x15 multiplier and a new technique to redirect attacks (Evil Redirection Portal). Makaioken has no time limit but can cause Goku to become evil if he uses it for too long. As a result, Goku uses it as a last resort. With an array of useful techniques, ultimate attacks and power boosts such as Supreme Kaioken (red aura) and Makaioken (purple aura), Goku will be able to handle omniversal level threats! (SSGSS5 Appearance: Super Saiyan 5 with blue hair, blue fiery aura with specks of godly Ki, purple eyes) = Super Saiyan Blue 5 Gogito at base power. For Omni-Omega Ssj, the gray hair representing widened and many many years of fighting experience. With no pupils to emphasize almost limitless power and long flowing gray hair to emphasize overflowing power this truly is an untouchable transformation. Achieved when a saiyan has ascended far beyond mastering his god ki and has complete control over his energy this firm is unstoppable. An overwhelmingly amount of diving energy pours out of the body in this case. The power is so strong around the eyes light up in a bright red marking appearing all over the body to signify a god like prescience. The hook of the royal saiyan bloodline appears lit in red on the forehead shining bright finally showing only the strongest of saiyans can reach this form. The Ultimate Spirit Bomb is the spirit bomb with last infinity< of last omniverses< with each being at the same state of the unknown saiyan form, giving others their energy last infinity< times, and give their energy to Kakarot, and repeats last infinity< times every no-time (not even the shortest time) for last infinity< everything. Supreme ultimate attacks are the all high stage of blasts, punches, self-destruction, etc.. Overlord-everything overabsorbed forms are forms achieved by having the overlord (dragon ball/emerald/etc.) turning last infinity< of (dragon balls/emeralds/etc.) into overlord (dragon balls/emeralds/etc.), and overabsorb them all. The Unknown Ssj form is also combined with all forms of ssj types (canon, fan made, etc.).